


The story of a lifetime

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hokage Uchiha Itachi, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Uchiha Massacre, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Just sit beside me and listen to me, I want to tell you a story"So Itachi sitAnd Itachi listen
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The story of a lifetime

Shisui only sighed when Itachi bluntly say that the village ask for an uchiha life as a prove for Uchiha loyalty after the coup then motioned Itachi to sit beside him

Itachi went tense, he's expecting his friend to fight, to stop him, so why?

"Just sit beside me and listen to me, I want to tell you a story" 

Listen to Shisui's story? Itachi had no time for that. He needed an answer. He needed an answer to his problem. So why did his body refuse to listen to him?

Shisui glanced at Itachi before turning his attention to the star in the sky. Sighed quietly

"Once upon a time,  
There's a little boy, who live happily, protected from any evil intent with his two kind parents"

Shisui stays quiet for a while, before deciding to continue

"This boy is only 4 years old, he thought they're going to always live happily, but life is not that easy, his father died because he was betrayed by his own comrade"

Itachi did not expect that. He should've expected it. This is going to be Shisui's life story. But what is Shisui aiming for by telling him this?

"This comrade ran away from the village after he killed the little boy's father, residing in another village. He's a power hungry one, transplanting the stolen eye to his own one. The reason he killed the little boy's father is because he envied him, while he's marked stupid by others, so he stole his sharingan."

'Oh... Jealousy' Itachi murmured 

"Because this comrade is foolish, he didn't understand how sharingan works on a non Uchiha. He tried to deactivate the sharingan, but he failed. The Konoha backup caught him, but poorly, he died because of chakra exhaustion "

' Then how did he become a ninja with his foolishness?' Itachi asked quietly in his mind

Shisui smiled, he know what is Itachi thinking

"I dont know either, but he is certainly foolish" Shisui answered before returning to the story

"Well, skip about the sharingan and the little boy father's corpse, the boy wake his first phase of sharingan, one tomoe, at four years old" 

Then Shisui went quiet

Itachi almost thought he wont continue it, but Shisui smiled bitterly

"The little boy mother went crazy, She cant stand her husband death. Seeing the little boy didn't help a bit, but made it worse. The mother abused the little boy until he wake second phase of sharingan" 

Shisui went quiet again

".... What happened to the little boy's mother?" Itachi asked, because this time, Shisui didn't seem to have an intent to continue

".... She was killed" 

"By who?" Itachi forced

"... The little boy" 

Itachi breath hitches, Shisui killed his own mother? But shisui's not the type to do that...

"When the little boy is 5 years old, the mother tried to kill him. He killed her... Waking his third phase of sharingan" 

Shisui paused 

"... The clan head saw it"

'... Father know about this?' Itachi gulped 

'is that why father always look at Shisui with pity in his eye?'

"The clan head also saw the killing intent the mother had, the clan head protected the little boy, provided the little boy to become a ninja. The little boy had no intention on living so he became a ninja, went to war, protecting the village without caring about his life..." 

'.... So how did you survive till now?' The question went unspoken 

"The little boy met someone, someone who made him see worth his life. The little boy promise to protect the dear someone always" 

Itachi glanced at Shisui, Shisui's eyes is filled with sorrow and bitterness

"But then the little boy saw the dear someone with his parents, making the little boy jealous, envying him..."

Shisui paused

"They both got sent into war, when the dear someone's life is in danger, the little boy knew he could protect him without harm, but the little boy didn't do anything... because of the envying feelings" 

Shisui's eyes snapped close

"The dear someone died, awakening the little boy mangekyou sharingan at the age of seven"

Shisui open his eyes again, smiling bitterly

"The little boy regret it, willing to trade it with his life if he can... but it's useless, for the dear someone has already died..." 

Quiet is taking over again, the air between them is tense. Shisui sighed 

"The little boy saw no worth again in his life... but then he met a prodigy, the heir of a cursed clan" 

Itachi knows the prodigy is him 

"So the little boy dedicated his life to him, he taught him everything he knew. The little boy is determined to teach him about the concept of peace..." Shisui's voice trailed off

Itachi felt ashamed. What does Shisui think of him now? Seeing him want to kill one of his own kinsmen... Did he fail Shisui?

"... The little boy feels so proud of him" Shisui continues quietly 

Itachi breath hitched 

"The prodigy is the best thing that happens in the little boy's life..." 

Itachi stared at Shisui, not believing what he had just heard 

Shisui just stare back at Itachi 

"My dear friend... You work hard for peace... So I shall help you." Shisui smiled

"How? The village won't change the deal" Itachi asked 

but his world stopped when he realised what Shisui's going to do

"...no, you dont dare..." Itachi's breathing got unsteady

Shisui smiled, genuine

"I also shall leave a prize to you... My mangekyou have been used once to stop the coup so it wont work for 10 years... So when the time ends, I wish you got a good use it" 

"No, Shisui, you cant..."

Shisui smiled bitterly

"This village is quite cruel and we dont really have a choice. I'm better dead anyway, I have no family left and I dont want you to kill any of your elder or child, but I know you can change the village once you're a hokage"

"....how do you know about my dream?"

A laugh answer him

\--------- 

The last memory Itachi have with Shisui.

Itachi stare at the window

Before a knock is heard, and Sasuke in his jonin vest appear by the door

"Staring at the window again, nii-san?" Sasuke asked

Itachi turn his attention toward Sasuke

"It's the day he died..." 

Sasuke sighed

"Come on, the ceremony is going to start soon" 

"Thank you for reminding" 

Sasuke shook his head

"Congratulations for being the fifth hokage, nii-san" Sasuke smiled before leaving

Itachi turns to stare at the window again, where the sight of nakano river can be seen.

"I promise I will change the village in the honour of your name" Itachi whisper before moving to the door.

"Oh...I almost forgotten" He look toward the window again

"Happy birthday, Shisui"

. . . . . .

In the different place, in the pure land, a boy who appearance is still 16 years old smiled.

"Thank you... Itachi"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Shisui died on his birthday, where he's 16 years old when he died.
> 
> In this AU, Danzo didn't fuck up Uchiha Shisui eyes and the plan worked. The coup stopped, but Danzo want prove that Uchiha wont do it again ( I know it's stupid that he want an Uchiha live as a prove)
> 
> The kyuubi attack still happens, the yondaime and his wife still died.
> 
> The village is messed up. Itachi got the mangekyou. Sasuke never leave the village. Sasuke is a jonin (he's a teen now)
> 
> And Itachi did not actually accept it as simple as it shows on the story.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistake, btw, English is not my first languages.


End file.
